


Changes

by GraceThomson



Category: Mako Mermaids
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceThomson/pseuds/GraceThomson
Summary: Please read!!





	Changes

Ondina! I called running down the pier to catch up to her.  
What? She asked  
What's wrong with Mimmi she is acting weird is she okay I asked  
No Zac she's not, she's depressed Ondina shouted with a tear streaming down her cheek, you're her brother and you are the only one who can fix this.  
I pulled Ondina into a hug  
Why? I asked  
Because after you were taken to land she was beaten and torched for your mother's doings and your existence, since your parents had you guys naturally and not using the full moon, and you being a merman, and not to mention everyone feared your parents because of their royalty and magic. Mimmi was beaten, and she is having flashbacks from the horrific memories and she is exhausted since she has been using all that's in her to keep the visions from you. She replied  
I had no clue I said with guilt  
She doesn't want you too, but you need to help her, I've saved her from suicide too many times she said.  
I felt tears welling in my eyes and I turned around and ran down the ramp and jumped into the water and used my connection to find Mimmi.  
I swam to the moon pool I surfaced to see her crying  
Mimmi! I said and hugged her  
We will get thru this I reassured  
She was crying so hard  
I love you so much sis I said compassionately  
I love you too Zac  
I think we should tell my parents, we need help we can't handle this ourselves I said  
She nodded.  
I dunked under and swam to the canal, we surfaced and dried off Mimmi's cheeks were tear stained.  
We walked into the house  
Mum? Dad? I called  
Yes honey Lauren asked  
We have something to tell you and Dad, but if you tell anyone both our lives are at stake I explained  
They nodded  
Mimmi and I aren't human I said  
Oh sweetheart we know Lauren said  
You know!! But how  
Your mother gave you too us we've met her we've known your whole life Rob answered.  
Why didn't you say anything I asked  
We wanted you to feel comfortable to talk to us, now Mimmi come here Lauren said and opened her arms to her and hugged her, Mimmi started to cry again  
Now Mimmi you call Rob and I Mum and Dad okay? Lauren said  
Mum, Dad she said and hugged them both.  
Now that this is out, we need to talk as a family Rob said  
Well have a proposal, Mimmi we think you should move in with us you are a unaccompanied minor you are fourteen and it scares us Lauren explained  
Of course I'll move in, I love you guys, and I need help, I'm scared too  
I'm remembering the torture and it's horrible I'm so exhausted I've been using everything in my to keep the visions from Zac, I haven't slept in days.  
Awe sweetheart Lauren said and enclosed Mimmi in a hug.  
How about you go upstairs and have a nap Rob suggested  
She nodded and went upstairs with him.  
Thanks mum I said and hugged her  
You are our son and she is our daughter, and we know when you need help, Mimmi is clearly exhausted and doesn't look good your father is gonna give her check up, she looks ill.  
I nodded the two of us sat down at the table and had a mug of coffee.  
I'm going back to school soon and it just makes me nervous she is fourteen, in a very dangerous world, what if she gets splashed, I'm just worried.  
It's understandable that you are worried honey, but she is safe now, I will be home to take care of her till she is looking and acting better, and as long as I live I will be looking after the two of you you hear me she reassured  
Yes I said and hugged her  
Dad came walking down the stairs  
She is asleep, she definitely is malnourished for sure, let's gets some high in nutrient food in her, and sleep.  
I nodded.  
Lauren's POV  
What should I make for supper then I asked  
Um something extremely high in protein and carbs, so salmon and rice? Rob replied  
Okay sure I can do that, could you go to the store and pick some up I asked,  
Of course he replied  
Zac go with your father you need to take a breather I said  
He nodded and the two of them left.  
I head Mimmi scream shortly after they left  
I ran upstairs  
Mimmi!  
She was sitting up crying  
What happened I asked  
I had a flashback she said  
Oh sweetheart you're safe I'm here I said and embraced her  
It was so scary she stuttered  
I'm here, I'm here I reassured  
I need to you to know I have always loved you since the day I met you okay?  
She nodded  
I love you mum she replied and held onto me tight as if her life depended on it.  
I held her till she calmed down it was as if she was having a panic attack.  
Okay sweetheart I will check on you shortly I reassured and kissed her forehead.  
I went back downstairs  
I felt so bad for her  
The boys eventually got back and Zac was visibly shaken, Mimmi had finally let her guard down so he saw the vision  
Oh honey I said and pulled him into my embrace.  
It was so bad mum, you have no idea, they out Mimmi in a cave full of sharks and left her to get out he cried.  
Oh Zac I said and continued to embrace him.  
I feel so bad that I wasn't there for her, I could've stopped it he sobbed.  
Awe sweetheart you can't blame yourself.  
Was she okay when she got the vision? He asked  
Well I said nervously  
Mum? He said sternly  
I heard her scream, I ran up there and she was having a panic attack and I comforted her.  
Is she okay?  
She is asleep.

Zac's POV  
I went into my bungalow to try and calm myself down.  
When there was a knock on the door  
Come in  
It was Evie  
Hey Zac she said softly  
Hi I replied  
How you doing she asked?  
Not good  
Is Mimmi okay?  
No Evie! She is depressed and scared! And there is nothing I can do about it, the vision are frightening. I saw her be taken to a shark infested cave and ditched to be eaten.  
Since she let guard down I've been seeing all the visions! I yelled and broke down into tears.  
Oh Zac she comforted and embraced me.  
I'm just so overwhelmed and we start school tomorrow, and I won't be able to be there for her I cried  
Zac, she will be okay your guys mum will look after her and so will Ondina and Sirena.  
I know but I'm her big brother and I've let her down! I sobbed


End file.
